


Memories in a blue diary

by Les5tasses



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, I mean you read the title you know who the surprise character is, chapter 1 is just introduction, mention of this surprise character death, space lesbians?, surprise character - Freeform, the doctor regret stuff, then it's sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les5tasses/pseuds/Les5tasses
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz end up in a space ship slowly taken over by an acidic wave. There, two archeology students and their crewmate are refusing to leave. Their reasons? Their captain and teacher is still in the control room, ready to die alone with her ship. An adventure of the Doctor and her companion down painfull memories.[I'm bad at summaries, also I'm not a native english speaker so I apologize in advance if you encounter any mistake]
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Doctor! Please tell me we’re going to somewhere nice and sunny because it’s been raining for three days straight and I feel like my whole body is rusting.”

It was those words who awakened the quiet inside of the TARDIS. The blonde head of the Doctor emerged from underneath the main console, weird mechanic goggles on her nose. She got up on her feet, leaving the wires she was fixing and putting the goggles on her forehead to turn to the person who had just came inside. Next to the TARDIS’s door was standing a soaking wet Yaz, trying her best to drain the water out of her hair. The policewoman had left her shoes and parka in the entrance and was now rubbing her arms, trying to feel a bit warmer. She pressed her back against one of the ship’s light, a sight of pleasure leaving her lips as she felt a hot wave against her skin.

“Well, answered the Doctor as she wiped the dust off her t-shirt. We could pick the boys then head to Talu-Ralu. Nice planet. Haven’t been there in quite a while. Very sunny. We could relax on the beach and in the evening, we could check out their famous holographic show. You have musicians playing those flutes who project an image while the dancer tell the story as well. Quite nice yeah! Well except that last time I almost got in a fight because someone thought I was flirting with their husband. Witch I wasn’t! We were just talking about how to build a teleporter with an oven. Hope I’m not banned from the bar anymore.”

Yaz, who had lost track of the Doctor’s babbling after the word beach, just nodded yes. Sun, sand, it was all she needed. As long as no one there was working hard to kill them, she was ready to go anywhere far away from that damn rain. Well, all she had to do now was grab a summer outfit in her cabin on the ship. Oh! She also needed her swimsuit! The policewoman got her shoes and coat and had a disgusted face when she felt her trainers’ wetness, their touch like that of an old dirty sponge. Damn rain and damn mud. A new pair of shoes completely ruined. Her mom was going to kill her. But it was now over and, as the Doctor started the TARDIS to go and pick the rest of the fam’, Yaz headed toward her own cabin. But then the ship shook with the strength of an earthquake. The policewoman stumbled and almost fell, only catching up on the wall at last moment

“Did we bumped into an asteroid? she asked”

The Doctor shook her head, no

“It’s the TARDIS, I’m not in control.”

As to push her words, the ship shook again, stronger this time. The policewoman had to drop what she was holding on the floor to get a better grab on the wall. Then the two women looked at each other when they heard a familiar noise. The blue box was starting on its own. A slight panicked look on her face, the doctor began to run around the central console, pushing buttons right and left. But all it seem to do was break the TARDIS even more, because all Yaz could see was clouds of smoke coming from every corner, if you could talk about corner in a round room.

“You don’t really look like you know what you’re doing here, yelled Yaz, trying to cover the loud noise of the ship.  
-It’s okay! It’s okay! Already seen my TARDIS do this. I mean. I never likes this as well but we probably ain’t gonna die. Unless … Yeahhhh, no! Don’t worry! Just telling you we’re probably not gonna end in Talu-Ralu.”

A new shock waved through the TARDIS, this time so strong that it made Yaz lose her grip and fall on her butt. She let out a small pain whine but then, when she looked around to see how the Doctor was doing, she realized everything was stable again. They had landed. Now the two of them just had just had to know when and where. The policewoman turned to the blonde and sighed at the view of how excited the time-traveler was. It wasn't a surprise, danger and adventure seemed to be everything the doctor loved and really, deep down, Yaz had nothing against it but today, she did have wished that they could for once get a normal trip at this alien beach. Thus Yaz got up, slightly massaging her painful butt. The Doctor was already at the door, almost shaking by how excited she was to discover what was behind. 

“Ready? she asked.”

And the second Yaz even started to nod yes, the door was already wide open.

“Well it’s not Talu-Ralu but at least there’s no rain.

-Okay but just wait two seconds so I can get shoes.

-Nah! Don’t worry, it’s a spaceship. Also your socks are cool!”

The brunette looked down at her old grey socks and the hole starting to spread at the tip of her left big toe. Cool? Well it wasn't that bad and anyway, the Doctor did not seem like she had the patience to wait for Yaz to go pick another pair of trainers in her cabin. It would do. So she joined the timelord and got out the TARDIS. They were standing in a long, clean white corridor with only a small round window giving them the key clue that they were on a spaceship.

"Hey! Anyone 'round here, yelled the Doctor."

Yaz rolled her eyes. They were gonna get in trouble. But not for the moment it seemed. No answer. Well, it was for them the signal to go and have a look around on their own. The Doctor plunged her hands in her big mantel and began to excitedly walk around.

"So like… Does it do that a lot? Your TARDIS. Just put you somewhere like it has a mind on it's own.

-Ow Yazmin Khan don't be mean of course she has a mind of her own! And even one bold personality! I know some people who got into troubles because they had talked to her that way. But no she does not do it often. Just from time to time. And it's always for a good reason, means I have something to do in that place.

-So the plan is to look for the reason your ship brought us here?

-Yes that's it. Another point for you Yaz!”

The policewoman felt her stomach tighten when her name came out of the Doctor's mouth. Getting the attention of such a being, someone from another time and place, someone who's eyes were so pretty and deep, someone whose lips were so… Well, Yazz could only feel inspired. Yeah inspired. The rest of the fam' surely felt the same toward the Doctor.

"Hey! You coming Yaz?

-Oh yeah sorry. Just got lost in my thoughts."

She walked a bit faster to catch up with the doctor. Her socks were too thin and were letting the cold floor get to her feet. Yaz pouted. The corridor was slightly curved and followed the outer form of the ship, tiny glasses every ten meters letting them see the outside. Yaz got to the Doctor's level and the back of their hands brushed one another. The policewoman spontaneously stretched her fingers. Her stomach tightened even more, and a strong feeling of need got over her brain. It was all normal, the brunette told herself. All she did was look up to the Doctor as some kind of role model. Yup. It was all she was, feeling inspired by this mentor, needing for her mentor's attention. But why couldn't she get her eyes of how close their fingers were… Then the Doctor jumbed.

"What is that?"

At the other end of the corridor was a closed door. Nothing special thought Yaz at first. But then she realized what had caught the blonde's attention was this thick black liquid coming from under this door. It looked like fuel. Or weird slime. The Doctor ordered Yaz to stay behind and got closer, using her sonic screwdriver to buzz at the weird liquid then sniffing it with a disgusted look. Yaz thought it quite looked like something she had seen in a ghibli movie when she was younger in either that Chihiro movie or Princess Mononoke. Either way, it brought scary movies out. She had a bad feeling and watching the thing slowly but surely get through the door was not helping.

"Ouch… We got a problem. 

-I could have told that myself, ironnised Yaz.

-It's the Serium. Well part of it. See the Serium is like an ocean but an ocean with the thinking capacity of a bee hive. Normally it is a really cream color calm liquid, full of nutriment, protecting the eggs of some of the universe most wonderful sea creature. But right now it is on aggressive mode, full black. So the questions are: What is the Serium doing away from its planet, and what made it so angry?

-So what? It’s gonna stick us like bees?

-Well no… From what I know, if any living form touches a Serium in defensive mode, it burns the whole thing and gives it horrible pain.

-So like, a huge danger sea.

-Yup, that’s it! And we should probably find out why it’s here before it takes over the whole ship because it seems to be moving very fast.”

Thus, the two of them backed away and began to cross the corridor the other way, hoping to find another living form on this ship. But when they walked again by the blue police box, Yaz slowed down a bit.

“What if there’s no one on the ship? We just take the TARDIS back and leave?

-Well, knowing her, she brought us for a reason so we’re probably gonna find someone on board don’t worry. But even if we don’t find anyone, I’m not sure she’ll let us go before we solve whatever mystery this ship holds. I trust my TARDIS.“

Yaz raised an eyebrow while the Doctor waved at her to signify it was normal and nothing to worry about. They continued to walk for a moment through the long corridor without seeing anything, then they were finally facing a door again but this time, no black liquid was coming from under the door. It was good news though Yaz, at least only a part of the ship seemed to have been taken over by this Serium. Without a warning, the Doctor pushed the opening button and behind the door, they suddenly saw someone. Human, male, around twenty, twenty-three. Yaz noticed that he looked like some the history and archeology students next to her law school, dressed in brown pants, a beige pull-over and grey suit coat. And the man was looking at them with round eyes, looking both surprised and quite happy.

“Are you the rescue team sent to save us?

-Yes indeed, improvised the Doctor.

-Then get in quick!”

The man grabbed their arms and pulled them roughly inside, closing the door behind them. In a large room, two other persons were looking at them. A woman, scarf on her head and some weird coat on her shoulders, whose fashion style reminded Yaz of the Doctor. Then a man, with a completely different style than the others, tall, muscular, wearing a mechanician jumpsuit. He was the one who talked first, getting up from the chair he was sitting on and getting in front of the Doctor.

“Who are you and how did you got here without us noticing?

-Well I’m the Doctor and this is my good friend, Yaz. And let’s say my ship is really small, better for helping people. I'm a pro people saver.

-You should go back, it’s too dangerous here, said the man with a fixed look

-Re’eme, they’re here to help! Maybe they can do something about our problem and we won’t have to die here.

-If you’re talking about that aggressive Serium growing at the other end of your ship, I can try to help but I will need some explaining of the situation ‘round here before.”

The three members of the ship crew looked at each other, asserting dominance through their eyes, trying to find which one was going to end up with the task of answering the Doctor’s questions. Finally, the only lady of the 3 sighed and answered.

“I’m Kelly, 4th year student in archeology and this is Ofer who’s a year older. The grumpy one right there is Re’eme, mechanician of this ship. We were all part of a research mission in of Deovis’ moons to extract the remains of a four thousand years old city.

-Uh! Archeologists, grumbled the Doctor. Never liked archeologists. I used to point and laugh at them.

She said looking at Yaz, but clearly loud enough for the rest of them to ear.

“Well, we did our work there and got all our samples and objects on board but after we got off, we realized this black thing was growing in one corner of the ship. At first we thought it was just some kind of mold and no one really cared but then one day, because it was growing so quickly, one of the technician decided to take care of it and got burnt alive. We called for help but apparently no one expect archeologists have any interest in this dead corner of the universe so no one came. Execpt you of course. Most of the crew already left on the first evacuation navette but we can’t take the other one.

-Why? Is it broken? asked Yaz.

\- Not at all ,this time Ofer was the one talking, the thing is that there is a fourth person on board. Our teacher and the captain of this expedition. But because no one came to help us and get all our research out of the ship, she refused to leave them behind and locked herself in the control room with all the remains. She says she’s ready to die right here and right now with her work and won’t even let any of us inside. Kelly and I just couldn’t decide to leave her behind and Re’eme says he isn't leaving us alone on a ship we don’t know how to take care of.”

As the Doctor analyzed the situation, Yaz stared at the door behind wich their professor was supposedly hiding. The police woman wondered how a person ready ti due with her research could look, probably very stiff and proper but with an extra passion in her eyes. Yaz thought and realized she was just picturing her old high school english teacher. That woman had left a strong memory on her. Her teaching made even the oldest and most boring author interesting Sometimes the Doctor reminded Yaz of that old teacher, the same admiration she felt looking at both of them, the warmth in her belly. Also, they did looked a lot alike.

“So we have two choices, get your professor out of her shell and move you with her or get that thing out.  
-Well I can try and talk to her but as we said, we tried it before and it did not work. Except maybe if your ship is large enough to fit a whole column about this large.”

Ofer expanded his arms both ways, trying to mimic how large the object was. Apparently the thing was very, very big. The Doctor grinned and shook her head, sadly it was not going to fit through the door. Kelly and Ofer looked at one another, quite disappointed. Yaz got her hand on the student lad shoulder and tried to offer him her best reassuring smile. 

“Don’t worry, she’s the Doctor, she’ll find a way to save us.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So? Yaz asked.”  
“She told me to leave without her and take the last safety navette, Ofer answered.”  
“And?”

Ofer looked at Kelly, the whole team sitting in a corner of the room. Their eyes met and without a word, their body language being enough to say they all they needed to say, they agreed on the same thing. 

“We won’t.”

Yaz held a sight back and looked at the Doctor. The blonde woman, if that word was acceptable for someone from another planet, was walking back and forth, across the room. With one hand she was holding her sonic and the other going through her hair.Gamgling could be heard by the policewoman every time the Doctor got close to her , frowned eyebrows showing how serious the situation was. She had been searching for an alternative answer to their problem for at least 10 minutes while waiting for their professor answer. The Doctor was going to find a way to save everyone and everything, Yaz was sure of it, sure of her. It had always been the same. They had dangerous trip, very dangerous sometimes, but the Doctor had always found a way to get the fam in a safe place and the bad guys in prison. 

“Brilliant! Brilliant brain!”

The sudden scream of the Doctor surprised everyone in the room. They looked at the blonde women who now had a huge smile and frantic expression on her face. She raised her arms in the air, almost shaking in excitation. 

“The Serium! It’s a sea, not exactly like the earth sea of course. Way too dense! Wouldn't recommend for an afternoon at the sea as the sun of the planet. Would burn you alive. Getting distracted! But! Like water does on earth, it react to a moon. Hear me out. If I set the lights the right way and create a strong wind I could get it to roll back and become small enough that we’ll only need a pickle jar to store it! See kids, you should have learned science instead of robbing graves.”

A large smile suddenly enlightened Yaz’s face. See! The Doctor had a plan and she was going to save them all without any problem or injury. Soon, the blonde woman was completely lost in her work. She had her stupid looking mechanician glasses on and was working with an old microwave and a lamp. While the young companion was wondering if the doctor was just going around during each of their adventures with those glasses in her pocket, the spaceship crew were waiting for time to go by, sitting closely next to one another. To them, the situation was pretty weird and risky. Their last hope was between the hand of a weird lady with some kind of noisy wand who seemed to believe she could turn the huge black parasite into a glass of water only using household goods. None of them were really believing in her and quite frankly, they were now ready to die with the ship and their captain. But they still waited. They held hands and looked at the clock ticking, thinking that each minute was bringing them closer to death. The atmosphere was dark, easy.

“Ta dam!”

Once again, the doctor sudden exclamation startled everyone. All the heads turned to look at her as she pointed to a weird device. Yaz frowned her eyebrow, wondering what the hell that thing was.

“All we need to do is open the door, get that thing out, turned it on with my sonic and then it’s ready. Easier to do this than say raxacoricofallapatorious.”  
“Raxacoricofa… Yaz began before giving up. So then you’re sure the thing will shrize down?”  
“Well not a hundred percent sure but I’d say about eighty percent. Or seventy. I don’t really know, never been good at stats. At least it’s worth the try don’t you think?”  
“We’ll try. Kelly answered. It’s not like we have anything else to offer.”

They all agreed. In less than a minute, Kelly and Re’eme were lifting the heavy instrument. The doctor looked at them then locked eyes with Yaz. The policewoman blushed but quickly focused on the plan again. Then it was on. In a few second, Yaz pushed a button and opened the door, the two member of the spaceship crew pushed the machine out and the time lady qualibrated the parameters with her sonic. Then the door closed and they all stood there, waiting for a result through the tiny round window of the door. Everything was so calm and quiet for a moment. So quiet you could almost hear the beating of their heart, as loud as a military marching band. The serium had already reached the middle of the corridor and would have soon got to the corner where they had parked the tardis. But it stopped. One… Yaz stopped breathing. Two… Three…. Four... Then it slowly began to shrink down, baking away like a scared creature and everyone felt a weight lifted from their heart. They all looked at each other and smiled. They were saved.

“Wait.”

Kelly’s voice was worried. They looked again at the corridor and saw the serium was bubbling, reminding Yaz of some kind of how very very hot caramel. But like, cursed deadly caramel. It was growing and getting closer at a very high rate. They all backed away except the Doctor who smashed her face against the glass and whined as she saw the wave get by her precious TARDIS, the police box slowly disappearing under the black sea. Was her precious box gonna be okay? Even if it was, would the black stain go off? The time lady stayed there, in pure agonie, until Yaz pulled her back. Just a few seconds before the wave crashed against the door. The corridor was now completely dark and both historian students looked at the view behind the glass with a sad and hopeless look. Their last hope was gone but what Yaz was the most worried about, is the fact that they would no longer be able to get back home, now that the TARDIS was off limit. This smelled really really bad.

“My TARDIS…”

In the heavy silence, the doctor cry of despair seemed almost stupid. Kelly and Ofer both left a sight of deception while Re’eme looked away and pretend he had something better to do. No matter how hard they had tried to get ready for the worst, they had placed a lot of hope on the Doctor’s plan and now, everything was over. Of course, they could technically still escape but there was something within their heart that was stopping them from doing it. Their love for their work, for their professor, for everything they had built until then. Nobody was ready to say a word when Offer suddenly let a loud scream of pain. All the heads turned toward him. Then down. The sebium had started to leak under the door and touched his feet. The Doctor suddenly jumped on her feet and looked at him. It was over for him. The scream continued for a moment until thje silence fell again. He had completely melted down in a new pond of serium. They all backed away a few steps.

“We need to get out, the choice is now, the Doctor finally said. It’s either the emergency ship or the captain’s place.”  
“Captain.”  
“Okay, Yaz get in the navete, I’ll fix the coordinate to get you somewhere safe then figure a way to find you. “  
“No! I’m staying here with you Doctor!”  
“No way, you’re a human and I don’t want you to get hurt. It’s my role to stay on board with them and try to find a solution but it’s not yours. So I am not taking any risk, I’m sending you to earth!”  
“No! I’m staying with you through it all Doctor.”

Yaz’s eyes locked with the Doctor, filled with determination and passion and hidden behind it, something the timelord could clearly see but was refusing to look at or acknowledge. Love. The policewoman reached out to grab the time lady’s hand and tightly hold it. Fighting to get her in that navette would be pointless. After so many reincarnations, the Doctor knew one thing for sure; humans were a stubborn species and once they had something in their mind, it was almost impossible to get it out. And more than anything, she knew how stubborn, to a very dangerous point, her companion could be. While they were staring at each other, Re’eme and Kelly had run to the door and were now banging against it, screaming. But it was still remaining closed. Despite how loud the two of them were, Yaz managed to hear something. A raindrop. She slowly raised her head and realize with pure horror that some serium was now leaking from the roof through an air vent. No, there was no way she was gonna leave the doctor to die there. 

“No! The navette!”

The Doctor voice started the young police woman who then turned toward the origin of the problem and saw sebium starting to leak from a vent just in front of their last chance to escape this hell. With this new information, Re’eme and Kelly knocked with more strength and screamed with more voice. The tension was starting to built up as the black bound slowly took more and more place of the room. Minutes passed and now, their was only a quarter of the room left for them to move. The four of them of them where standing against the door, looking at the toxic wave getting closer and closer. Kelly had closed her eyes and was now slowly breathing in and out, lost in her thought. At the same time, the Doctor was moving from one point of the safe spot to the other, obviously still searching for a way to get the rest of them out safe, specially Yaz. But then, the blonde women felt someone grab her hand and she stopped. The policewoman gave her what was suppose to be a reassuring smile but came off as more scared than anything. But then a click was heard by all of them. The door was open. They rushed in and closed the door. Yaz took a few second to breath, feeling just a bit safer than a few seconds before, then she turned around and looked at the room. Two opposide sides were covered by huge bookcase and the third one, across the room, was completely made of glass and offered a beautiful view on the dark and cold galaxy. In the middle of the room, a woman was sitting at a desk, her back facing them, box filled with artefact scattered all over the place.

“You should have left without me.”  
“You know I would have never Professor, I simply could not. Living with the guilt of leaving you behind was too much too ask from me.”  
“And now you’re gonna die here Kelly, do you really think this is your best choice. And you too Re’eme. And you two who were sent to save us as you said, you should have left when you had the time. Now it’s too late, you’re just gonna die here with us for nothing. I wanted to peacefully die alone in this room but now I will have to slowly see each one of us die in pain.”

Finally, the women, the captain that had been hidding in this room for so long, raised from her chair. She looked like she was in her fifties and was gorgeous in a very cold and strong way. Her face had sharp feature with high cheekbones, and the way her lips were pinched against one another was making her look even more tensed. A moment, Yaz eyes wandered down the women strict uniform and the policewoman wondered if she was facing a vulcan. But her tight bun was showing very human ears. The Doctor, unable to stay still as always, had started to move across the room almost the moment they had walked in. Picking some artefact from the floor, reading some books titles, the time lady looked like she was searching for something. At first they all let her do so but the captain quickly became annoyed.

“Can I held you?”  
“Yes actually! So you’re the captain of this ship.”  
“Yes. Professor Temuulen, I was in charge of this mission.”  
“And you were ready to die with your work and specifically that huge pillar.”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay but I’m just asking this because I don’t see any pillar.”

The doctor smiled while the rest of the team looked around. She was right. There was no pillar in sight. Acutally, there wasn’t even an object big enough t that they would not have been able to take with them on the navette.

“Wait? What does that mean Professor?” asked Kelly  
“You were suppose to leave” was the only answer Temmulen gave.  
“Why?”  
“You should have left.. This was not suppose to happen..”

It all seemed like she was not going to give them a clear answer any time soon. Instead the captain turned her back on the members of her crew, looking at the black and infinite universe that was stretching across the ship’s window, right in front of their eyes. No planet or star in sight. They were all alone in this corner of the universe. Cold, empty… Standing against the bookcase, the doctor was staring at the captain across the room, hands deep in her pocket.

“What happened?”

Professor Temuulen stayed quiet at first. She opened her mouth, closed it again. Then finally a word came out of her sealed lips. 

“You were all supposed to leave, not try to die like heroes here with me. I told you again and again, gave my orders but you wanted so stay despite everything I said.”  
“But why did you wanted to stay.” Asked the Doctor.  
“That’s none of your business miss… Miss what? I don’t even know your name…”  
“I’m the Doctor and this is my friend Yaz.”  
“Wait.. The Doctor? You must be joking? The one with the blue box who travel through time?  
-Wait you know me? I’m sorry if I don’t remember your face, you’ve probably met futur me. Time travelling and all…”

But before the Doctor could give a proper end to her sentence, a gun shot was heard in the room. They all got down, covering their head with their arms. All except Yaz, who immediately put her gun out, pointing at the one who had attacked them. Professor Temuulen. When the time lady looked up again, smoke was coming out of the bookcase behind her, were the bullet had finished its course.

“Why did you shoot me! Yelled the Doctor.”  
“Please put your gun down or I will have to require violence.”  
“I’m not putting my gun down until the Doctor is dead.” The captain answered with a firm voice.  
“Wait what did I do to you?”  
“You took the women I loved from me and now she’s gonna die..”  
“What? What do you mean? What was her name? Maybe we can try to understand what happened. I’m sure this is all a big misunderstanding.”  
“River Song!”

Then something weird happened. Yaz saw the Doctor turn completely silent, a veil of sadness covering her eyes, her subtle but still there tremble in her bottom lips. The mood of the discussion had seemed to turn suddenly very dark, the time lady looking even worse that when she had just avoided being shot. A gun still in her hand, the policewoman wondered how a name could have so much power on the all mighty Doctor, the women she had seen stand up against everyone and everything. But more importantly, who was River Song?

“Wait. I don’t understand anything?” Kelly was the first one to break the heavy silence. “Why are you saying Professor Song is dead?”  
“See, Professor Song left this trip because she was called to another mission. She had to go to the library but before she left, she told me she will die there. Because her diary, the one you gave her, it had no pages left. She’s right Doctor, she’s going to die there?”

The time lady stood there for a couple of second, completely silent. She wasn’t even looking up but instead staring at her feet. 

“She is. I’m sorry.”


End file.
